A Shadowed Companion
by Lesliezin
Summary: Veirra Stormshadow is a Ranger of the North who is pushed by a certain wizard to join the Company of Thorin Oakenshield on his quest to recover his homeland. Problem is no one else was suppose to know she was there except the Wizard. ThorinXOC
1. A Shadow for the Company

**Hello all,**

**First I own nothing of The Hobbit, it all belongs to the master of Fantasy JRR Tolkien. The only thing I own is the OC character for this story. Next I must state that this is a Rated T story, but it will become an M rating, so be warned. I of course will let you know when the rating will become an M for those that wish to avoid reading beyond the T rating.**

**Also at the end of each chapter is the 'Author's Notes, if I feel I need to explain why I wrote something, I will explain there. **

**That aside please read on..**

* * *

On the North-south road by Dunland...

The woods were ever so silent as the sun shown down through the trees, it was midday and as the wizard moved he groaned. He felt his age upon him but now was not the time to rest and relax as he considered giving up and heading straight for the Shire. He grumbled as he moved, the rumours had been wrong; it was the only explanation for lack of finding who he sought. He again considered what he had heard. _'They say a ranger took down the bandits that attacked a traveller on the road by Dunland.' 'I heard that rumour too, so quick and vicious was she that one moment the bandits stood and the next they were dead.'_

The rumours went on and on stating a ranger of the north worked alone rather than in a group in safe guarding the road. However the more he heard the more he recognised who she was, an old friend and a mystery wrapped in one. Long ago he first met her in Imladris and was introduced to her by Lord Elrond, even then he felt it a growing darkness. Even as he moved through the woods he sensed it, however evil was not in this ranger's heart.

_'Exactly why she must be helped before she can be used for darker purposes. Without aid she is too dangerous.' _Gandalf thought, knowing the enemy needed no more powerful weapons in their arsenal. As it stood Smaug was too great and terrible a weapon on his own. Pulled out of his own thoughts, Gandalf took in his surroundings carefully and realised he was being watched. He looked up and around to the trees spotting no one in particular. "I know you are there."

"Travelling alone is dangerous, sir. There are bandits in these woods who would take advantage." The soft silky voice came from the trees, but where? He could not pinpoint.

"And are you one of them?" He asked carefully.

"No I hunt them to keep the roads clear and traveller's safe from harm. Still it is dangerous nonetheless." The sweet voice said, and Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief, for all the frightening tales of his old friend it appeared evil was not yet one of her traits. Still the darkness there had grown in strength and he could feel it, but with his intervention perhaps that darkness would not consume her.

"Actually I came in search of an old friend, a ranger. She prefers her solitude. An Veirra Stormshadow?" Gandalf asked. There was a long pause that made him wonder if she had left.

"Perhaps I am." The voice replied amused.

"Then how would you like to share in an adventure?"

* * *

**The edges of the Shire weeks later...**

The trees were sparser here and so hard to hide and perch in, could this place not have more trees? Again Veirra sighed wondering how Gandalf talked her into this in the first place. At least she did not have to do much right then, Gandalf had gone and spoken to the hobbit earlier in the day and soon evening would come. Then he returned to tell her the meeting would take place at Bilbo Baggins' home. "You are welcome to join us." He offered.

"Nice of you to offer, but you agreed I would not have to join the company. I am to watch at distance and move on my own." Veirra replied calmly much to the wizard's annoyance. It had been the only way to get her to come along was if she remained 'independent' from the company and equally unknown. Still Gandalf grumbled about it. However on the other hand Thorin had only agreed to allow Gandalf to choose the fourteenth member of the company not a fifteenth member. Perhaps for now it was for the best that she keep her distance. "I am going to look for those meeting at the house, keep watch."

Nodding Veirra kept her eyes on Hobbiton as the wizard moved off. The Hobbits moved about their daily lives with no care in the world, it looked nice even peaceful. A spark of envy came to her as she had once considered a 'normal' life. Marriage, children, the whole thing; but really who would have her? No one, shaking her head the day quickly sped towards evening and many settled into their Hobbit Holes. Eventually she saw the first burly dwarf arrive and she shuddered at seeing him and could be glad that she was not attending the meeting. He was bald and had tattoos. Next a white haired dwarf arrived though judging by his demeanour as he passed by she guessed he was a nicer dwarf. One could often tell a personality by merely observing a person. For example the first dwarf had a more aggressive walk to him, which led Veirra to believe he was bossy, irritable, and prone to violence. While the second walked at a more calm and measured step, obviously knowledgeable and more level headed. A negotiator at heart, good hot headed dwarves were the worst.

Now things were vastly getting interesting as a pair of dwarves arrived both much younger, one a handsome blond, the other a handsome dark haired. As they moved they were apparently teasing one another as they playfully shoved each other off the dirt path. Obviously brothers by their actions, though the blond seemed more mature by the way he moved at times. The dark haired one was fun to watch as he playfully laughed with his brother, in a word 'reckless' came to mind as Veirra gauged him, and a 'charmer' again she was glad she was not going to this meeting. Soon followed Gandalf and a larger group of dwarves as they passed right by her tree not realising her even there save for Gandalf. The wizard stopped to look up at her offering one last time that she join them, but carefully Veirra shook her head and the wizard sighed at her refusal. _'How many?' _He mouthed the words up to her and she answered by holding up four fingers. The grey wizard nodded, then looked down.

"Oi! Gandalf you coming?" A dwarf with a funny hat asked.

"Of course master dwarf just stopped a moment to catch my breathe." Gandalf answered then promptly followed the remaining dwarves to the Hobbit hole. They were one short! Veirra counted twelve dwarves not thirteen.

Half an hour later was when Veirra took out an apple to eat on when she spotted him, the regal and powerful way he moved made her shudder as she counted her blessings that she would not be at this meeting. This one intimidated her more then the first, but soon that uncertainty was replaced by amusement. First the dwarf lord headed in the wrong direction on entering Hobbiton, then came back to the forest edge and consulted his map, then headed off to the left some, then back. It was laughable watching a powerful dwarf lord lost and only a stones throw away from his intended destination. If this kept up she doubted the company would make it past Bree! Finally the dwarf got his bearings and almost walked right past the door of Bilbo's home, it was by chance he saw the mark on the door and realised he was there.

"I have never seen a directionally challenged dwarf lord." Veirra chuckled as she took a bite of her apple and the dwarf knocked and was let in. Now all were accounted for and Veirra decided to eavesdrop on the meeting. She ate half her apple before stretching then she dropped down from her tree branch to land on her feet. Giving a soft whistle to call her horse Violet over she gave the remainder of her apple up. "There is your half, now go back to your hiding spot." Violet gently took the apple into her mouth then disappeared back into the shadows. Cautiously Veirra moved from the tree line and moved down hill towards Hobbiton and Bilbo Baggins home. Peeking into the window Veirra watched careful not to be seen or heard as they spoke. "Fine give him the contract."

One of the dwarves handed the Hobbit a contract and she faintly heard him mumbling as he read it over. "Incineration?"

"Oh Aye he will melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." The dwarf with the funny hat said, causing the hobbit to go pale.

"You alright laddie?" The old white haired dwarf asked.

"Yeah, I feel a bit faint." Bilbo breathed trying to calm down. Now the weird hatted one started in.

"Think furnace with wings."

"I...need air..." Bilbo said trying to calm down with one dwarf pointing out the greatest danger of this quest. "Flash of light searing pain then puff your nothing more then a pile of ash."

Bibo seemed to straighten for a moment and for a second Veirra thought he was okay. "Nope" Bilbo said then fainted there and then. Gandalf groaned as he eyed the weird hatted dwarf. Veirra clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. _'That is how you scare someone off from your quest.' _She thought shaking her head amused. They eventually got Bilbo into a chair with some relaxing tea and Gandalf lectured him about sitting idle for too long. Unfortunately it seemed the Hobbit was not going to go with them on this quest. Not surprising for Veirra as she listened in as she heard the apparent leader talking to the white haired dwarf. "It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best the odds were always staked against us. After all what are we? Merchants, miners, Tinkers, Toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend."

The deep voice of the leader made Veirra shudder, but instead his voice was gentle. "There are a few warriors amongst us."

"Old Warriors." The white haired dwarf corrected.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty, Honour, a willing heart. I can ask for no more." The words struck her, so the dwarves of the Iron Hills refused to aid their own. Veirra shook her head as her blood red hair brushed her cheek. They were kin and yet they refused aid. _'Should that surprise you? Every race has those that would sooner stab you in the back as to look at you! Every race holds traitors from the highest of elves to the lowest of Goblins, it should be no surprise.' _Veirra scolded herself as the pair continued talking. Still it must hurt the great dwarf lord to have his own kin refuse him, a sting of betrayal. She shivered as she was reminded how evil and cruel any and all races could be. As it stood Veirra had a very low view of the many races of Middle Earth. The Elves on one hand could be wise and immortal, but it also paved the way for them to be judgemental and act like they were infallible. The Dwarves on one hand could be the greatest warriors and craftsmen, but also greedy. This was not to say her people were much better, no her people could be kind and caring but also cruel and selfish. This was why she stayed away and travelled alone, she had seen the worst that each race had to offer and wanted nothing to do with them.

Shaking her head she came out of her thoughts or was more or less saved from them as the strong voice of the leader singing calmed her. It made her feel calm yet strong and she closed her eyes to hear the song and ignore all else around her. She recognised the song easily the dwarves of Erebor sung it to keep hope alive among their people. Being a ranger meant knowing the world and all people in it. Still his voice had shattered through her thoughts and brought her back, and never had she heard the song sung so beautifully. When the song reached its end, Veirra sorely wished they would sing it again. However they soon readied for bed and so Veirra decided to go find a safe place to sleep unnoticed. Returning to the tree line outside of Hobbiton where she had been before she scaled the tree and got as comfortable as she could. Her back pressed to the thick oak of the tree and soon she dosed off. Being a ranger she was a light sleeper, and knew better then to move in the night lest she fall from the tree. Luckily this tree had nice thick branches jutting out and so falling was a little harder to do.

When next she opened her eyes it was early morning and she heard someone approach. "You could have joined us you know."

Veirra opened one eye to look down to the grey wizard then stretched causing bones to pop. "You know me Gandalf I don't like crowds."

"I brought you breakfast." He called up, and she finally noticed the yellow bundle in his hand. Knowing he wanted her to come down she sighed before dropping down. Then he handed her the bundle.

"Thanks Gandalf." Sitting down on a nearby tree log she unwrapped the yellow cloth to reveal a sweet cake. Taking it up she ate while Gandalf sat nearby thinking. "I am surprised there is any food left after last night."

"I hid it before Fili and Kili could eat them all." Gandalf replied.

"Are they up and ready to go?"

"Yes they have just gotten up and are preparing to leave." Gandalf replied.

"And the Hobbit? From what I overheard it sounds like he is not coming." Veirra replied receiving a surprised look from Gandalf.

"No he thus far has refused, but he will come. He just needs more time." The wise wizard replied as he looked on at Hobbiton. "Most the dwarves are betting that he stays home."

"And you are betting he will come?" Receiving a nod, Veirra smirked, "Count me in then, double your bet. This will be a good means for the dwarves to learn a cardinal rule."

"Cardinal rule?" Gandalf asked confused as she handed him a pouch of coins.

"Yes, never bet against a wizard, never deny a hobbit elevenses, never challenge a dwarf to a drinking contest, never enter an archery contest with an elf, and never let a man cook." Veirra stated getting Gandalf laughing.

"Oh very well my dear. I can not argue with those rules." Gandalf replied. Gandalf continued to smoke on his pipe mumbling at times before he finally stood.

"Be ready to follow." He said before heading back to prepare his horse. Getting up she moved back further yet into the woods and found her own horse, Violet. The horse was grazing on the grass and reacted when Veirra drew near. Speaking softly in Sindarin the horse immediately calmed and so she prepared to ride.

Following and keeping out of sight, it turned out that the wizard had been right and had won a fair amount of coin for the bets place on whether or not the Hobbit would show up. Still it was amusing to watch when she had almost caught up to them. Discreetly Gandalf dropped her pouch of money with the extra she had won from the bet onto the ground knowing she would get it. Sure enough while the group moved on some ways ahead she collected the money she won. "Never bet against a wizard." She laughed as she stowed her pouch away.

Thus the journey began...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There you go the first of many chapters. I hope thus far you like Veirra and the chapter.**

**Also I feel I must state this. In my previous story I wrote which was a How to train your dragon/Brave cross over, a rude reviewer only read 7 chapters when there was 14 and made assumptions about my story WITHOUT reading it fully. I have no problems with good or bad reviews, so feel free to review how you like. Be it per chapter or when I finish writing and complete this story. I like good and bad reviews especially if someone has ideas or suggestions.**

**However I draw the line at those that read only half the story and say that it is terrible and the characters are OOC, especially if they do not have the decency to read all of the story. If one can not stand to read the whole story they have no business writing a review and discouraging the writers. **

**That aside please feel free to review away.**


	2. Meeting the Company

**Hello all,**

**I am already posting chapter two because I know I didn't give you much in the first chapter. This one is much longer and hopefully just as entertaining. Of course this does not mean I will post two chapters a week every week. The next chapters will be spaced out more to give more time. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

They rode for most of the day and Veirra's horse, Violet seemed restless at the agonisingly slow pace of the ponies. It had been this way for the first three days now. Veirra looked on ahead, though she could not see the company at all she followed their trail and kept a good distance lest she be spotted. Still it was mind numbly boring and slow, and Veirra hated every minute of it. The day dragged on at a snails pace, and eventually the sun dipped down low which meant Veirra had to slow down even more knowing the company would stop soon enough. Stop they did, and on hearing the voices up ahead, Veirra sighed and tethered Violet to a tree before slipping from shadow to shadow towards the camp. Sure enough they sat around a built fire as one of the dwarves prepared a stew which smelt lovely. Still she ignored the smell and decided to get a better view by scaling a nearby tree. Once perched she watched the group curiously as Bilbo snuck over and fed his pony an apple. _'Such a sweet hearted hobbit.' _Veirra gave a tired smile, then in the distance they heard it a howl-like noise on the wind. She watched the hobbit's nervous movements wishing she could reassure him. "What was that?"

"Orcs." The blond young dwarf answered, immediately the Hobbit moved away from the ponies back towards the dwarves. The twins proceeded to frighten the poor guy by talking about what the Orcs did. _'Great just like Mr. Weird-hat they are trying to give the poor hobbit a heart attack.' _Veirra thought rolling her eyes as the pair laughed.

"Do you think that is a joke? Do you think a night raid by Orcs funny?!" The deep voice of Thorin made Veirra smirk as he scolded the two young dwarves. _'Good they need to be put in their place for frightening the poor hobbit.' _Veirra thought as Thorin said the pair knew nothing of the world and walked to the ledge. Now it was the old white haired dwarf that spoke telling the tale of Thorin and what had happened after Smaug took away their home. Veirra watched on in awe, however at the end of the tale when Bilbo asked about the pale orc and Thorin answered Veirra could not help but notice how Gandalf and the white haired dwarf shared a look. The pale orc was not dead.

It was then the howl got a little closer and Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound. _'Time to get to work.' _Veirra sighed as she silently dropped to the ground and headed back the way she came then veered off course and towards the last howl. _'Quick, Quiet, Clean! The company of Thorin Oakenshield is not to know of my presence!' _Moving quickly she could heard the warg and it's orc rider lumbering closer like a bull in a glass cabinet. Rushing at a tree Veirra caught the low hanging branch and quickly scaled it, then waited. Yes the scouts were wanting to 'test the waters' as it were, attack the group then fall back. Or at times they were simply stupid and eager to prove that they were stronger then their foes. Either way she soon spotted a warg and orc rider drawing closer and moving right beneath her in passing.

_'Show time!' _Veirra thought as she flicked her wrist and out shot a dagger. It was attached to her wrist by a type of bracer and mechanism, so that no matter if she even let go of the dagger there simply was no losing it. The handle end of her daggers had a rounded end with a pin, that attached to a metal slide. The blades could be pivoted around to use at any angle without cutting herself. The sheath for the blades ran along her forearms so when not in use she was not cut up. It was an ingenious device and one she loved. Fortunately both wrists wore this device as she stood up on the branch and flicked her other wrist. Just as the warg and rider past underneath her she dropped down onto them. The warg gave a surprised howl at the added weight, but the orc had no time to scream. No sooner had she landed the blade went to the orc's throat and slashed. Once the orc fell the warg went berserk at the stranger on his back as it howled and thrashed about trying to dislodge her.

It was purely miss-timing on her part and so at one point it ran past a sharp brush that cut right through her tunic and shoulder. Grunting in pain Veirra held on and knew the company would hear the commotion. Taking both wrist daggers she plunged them into the back of the Warg's head and with a yelp it fell forward and slid to a halt. _'That was sloppy!' _She scolded herself as she wiped her daggers clean, turning the blade so that it pointed towards her forearm she slide each one into the sheathe with an audible click. She was just standing when she heard the lumbering noise of thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit running to see what was going on. Quick as a flash she rushed the nearest tree and climbed up into it's bows just as Thorin and the balding tattooed dwarf burst into the area weapons drawn.

As the company took in the scene of the dead orc and warg, Veirra winced as she finally noticed her shoulder. "What in blazes happened here?!"

"Don't look at me! I have no idea, you got here first!" Another dwarf replied. Soon the dwarves were arguing while Gandalf looked up with a stern expression knowing full well who had done this, then quickly looked down and around.

"Silence!" Thorin's voice boomed, "Someone else killed this orc and warg! We are not alone in these woods! Now search I want this person found."

No sooner did they start searching the youngest dwarf she saw in the company called out. "Hey there's blood over here!"

Thorin and the old white haired dwarf rushed the spot, and Veirra shuddered as they examined the colour. "This is human blood Thorin."

"A human? What is a lone human doing in these woods?" He asked aloud to which Gandalf cleared his throat.

"Many humans wonder the roads Thorin, this one is probably a ranger of the North."

"Regardless this human is injured and may need help." The white bearded dwarf replied as she noted his concern and bit her bottom lip.

"This ranger probably moved on and is long gone by now. Besides searching the dark is dangerous and best left for the morning." Gandalf said trying to get the dwarves to give up their search. That was when Bilbo turned a scrutinizing gaze on the grey wizard.

"What is with you Gandalf? This doesn't sound like you, why would you want to leave someone out here possibly seriously injured?" The Hobbit's questions made the wizard cough as he took extra puffs from his pipe.

"Gandalf do you know who is out here?" The old white haired dwarf asked.

"Well... you see-I..." the wizard was trying to think up a convenient lie when the balding tattooed dwarf returned towing Veirra's horse Violet and making matters worse.

"We found this horse tethered to a tree." His gruff voice made her wince.

"Gandalf who took down this orc and warg?" Thorin asked as all eyes fell on the wizard who now sighed and looked back up into the trees. Though he could not see her, he knew she was there.

"Veirra my dear would you please come down?"

Now all eyes turned to the trees, and Veirra groaned. "You said I would be working independently."

The silky feminine voice made the dwarves gasp and looked around. Gandalf sighed. "I know my dear, but they know you are here now. You can not remain hidden."

Veirra grumbled annoyed as Gandalf continued. "Please come down, they will not hurt you. Besides you have been injured."

Admitting defeat, Veirra sighed dejectedly. "Tell the dwarf with the weird hat to move three paces to the left."

"Me?" Bofur asked as he pointed to himself and Gandalf gestured for him to move. Once the dwarf had moved out of the way Veirra grumbled then dropped down as nimble as a cat. Rising to her feet she turned to face the dwarves whom gave shocked looks.

"Thorin Oakenshield and company meet Veirra Stormshadow a ranger from the North and an old friend." Gandalf spoke up.

"Why have you kept this woman secret?!" Thorin asked clearly not liking her presence as he glared at her.

"Because I asked him to." Veirra answered calmly receiving more glares from Thorin as she folded her arms in front of her. Deciding to explain before Thorin's temper overflowed Veirra continued like nothing was wrong. "Gandalf asked me to join your company but I work better by myself, so the only way he could get me to agree was if I shadowed your company."

"This is no place for a girl, go home." Thorin almost growled.

"The wilds are my home dwarf!" Veirra replied coldly, "I belong in these lands more so than you. Thus far I have seen you get lost in the Shire of all places!" Her words caused Thorin's cheeks to colour slightly as he realised she had been watching them.

"How dare you speak to Thorin that way!" The bald dwarf glared.

"Dwalin! Calm yourself!" Gandalf barked, getting the company's attention, "Yes I asked Veirra to join us. Veirra is a skilled ranger, she speaks Sindarin, Khuzdul, and Rohirric. She is a skilled tracker, and as you have seen quick and lethal in a fight. Often she can go unseen, and more importantly she knows the lay of the lands. Skills that are vital in a mission such as this. Had that orc and warg not gotten so close you would have never known she was there."

The look from Thorin suggested that he did not believe a mere woman could possess such skills, besides her attitude agitated him. "Well now lass that is a mighty fine set of skills." The white bearded dwarf replied. "My name is Balin at your service. Though you probably already knew that."

"Actually no I didn't know any of your names at all well except for Thorin's, and Mr. Baggins." Veirra replied with a smile for the kind older dwarf.

"Ah well then lass, this brute over here is Dwalin my brother." Balin replied as he gestured to the bald tattooed dwarf who glared but gave a nod. Next the two younger dwarves stepped up and bowed together. "Fili." The blonde one said.

"And Kili." the dark haired one added, then both said simultaneously. "At your service." Immediately they both winked at her and she learned that both were charmers. But since they were so nice she offered up a smile to both of them. Next the one with the weird hat spoke up. "I'm Bofur. And that one is my brother Bombur and my cousin Bifur. Is my hat really that weird?"

Veirra was about to reply when one of the other dwarves called out. "Of course it is!" Causing a chorus of laughter, and Bofur to seek out the one that teased him. Next appeared a red haired dwarf. "Gloin, my brother Oin is there." Gloin pointed to another white haired dwarf at the back whom gave a wave. Next came the youngest member by far came forward shyly blushing. "Hello miss, my name is Ori, my brothers are Dori, and Nori." He pointed his siblings out. Dori had his white hair in more braids then Veirra could count, while Nori had his brown hair sticking up; both waved at her from where they stood.

Glad to finally have names with faces Veirra finally looked to Bilbo. "We have yet to be properly introduce." Bilbo replied holding out his hand, and Veirra hesitantly shook it. "Bilbo Baggins."

"Veirra Stormshadow." Veirra smiled before looking back at the rest of them, "A pleasure to meet you all."

"Are you hurt lass?" Balin asked concerned, reminding Veirra of her injury.

"Merely a scratch Master Balin, nothing serious." Veirra replied.

"Well it should be taken care of, you don't want infection to settle in." Bilbo replied. Veirra was unsure how to respond to their worries after all she knew how to take care of herself. It would be a simple matter to get the herbs grind them into a paste and clean the wound herself.

"Don't worry Master Baggins I practically live in the wilds. I will leave you gentlemen to rest up and seek out herbs for my shoulder. I will try to remain unseen and unnoticed from here on out." Being courteous she bowed before going over to Violet which now simply stood by the dwarves. With her back turned she did not see the look Gandalf gave Thorin, nor the worried looks the other dwarves gave him about a lone girl wondering the wilds injured no less. She was about to lead Violet back into the wilds and had almost disappeared when Thorin's rough voice called out. "Wait!"

"So close..." Veer mumbled before turning back to face the dwarf lord and his company.

"Now that we know of you there is no need to hide away in the forest. Come join us at camp." Thorin said though it sounded more like a command.

"That is a very kind offer Master Thorin, but I must graciously decline the offer tempting as it is." Veirra said pouring as much sincerity into her voice as possible. Bowing again respectfully she turned to leave once more.

"If you are going to follow our company the least you can do is join us for a meal." Thorin replied making her stop. _'Damn it he is insisting isn't he?' _Veirra thought and turned back, the last thing she wanted was to get on this company's bad side.

"Are you insisting I join you for dinner?" Veirra asked nervously hoping he would say no and let her leave.

"Yes I am insisting." Thorin allowed a smirk to form. Right then she looked a bit nervous, too nervous. As she tried to keep calm she nodded.

"Alright I first must see to this cut and will join you for dinner." Veirra replied, as the other dwarves released the breathes they had been holding. Giving a quick bow she turned and walked briskly away and into the darkness.

* * *

Once the fiery red haired ranger was gone Thorin turned to Gandalf expecting answers from the grey wizard. All of a sudden he had yet another companion, but this one he had not known about. Now he found not just a woman but an injured one safe guarding his company from the shadows. Gandalf sighed as he spoke up. "She prefers solitude Thorin it is nothing personal."

"Explain yourself Gandalf."Thorin replied.

"Veirra Stormshadow is not accustomed to being in groups not since her-" Gandalf stopped short, he knew more about Veirra's circumstances, but was unsure whether Veirra wanted her secrets known. He took in a breath to organise his thoughts. "She will be invaluable to us, Thorin so long as we do not push her too hard. She only agreed to dinner because she knows in Dwarven custom it is inexcusable to deny a request of someone who insists."

Thorin considered this carefully as he looked to the ground weighing the options. The argument was not in his favour, woman or no she took down a warg and orc in mere moments then still managed to hide. She had gone unnoticed for days, and was extremely talented. He had not liked Gandalf keeping secrets from him first the key to Erebor now this? Nodding Thorin looked up. "Very well Gandalf she is welcome to join us when and if she chooses."

* * *

As said it was a simple matter for Veirra she found the most basic of root and herbs. She cleaned, skinned and ground it into a fine paste. Cleaning her wound with water from her water-skin she applied the paste and bandaged it before changing tunics. Later she could wash and mend her other one, but for now she stood and trudged to the dwarves camp. She led Violet to the edge then tethered her to a low hanging branch before coming to just beyond the edge of the camp. "How long before she comes? Her food will get cold." Bofur replied.

"Relax master dwarf she will come." Gandalf replied.

"You mean she is here." Veirra spoke up making a couple of the dwarves jumped and reach for weapons then she stepped into the light.

"My dear I am afraid you will have to be a bit more noisy so to not scare anyone." Gandalf chuckled as Veirra took a seat beside him on a log.

"Are you sure you didn't mean to choose her as our burglar?" Thorin asked.

"I was not asked to be a burglar, merely your shadow." Veirra replied then thanked Bofur as he handed her a bowl of stew. She had just started to eat when Kili sat down next to her with a winning smile sure to charm any girl out there.

"Oh but I bet you would make a lovely burglar. I am even willing to bet you steal a lot and just don't know it." Kili grinned.

"Well how can it be considered stealing if I don't know I am doing it?" Veirra asked not quit sure what he was implying. Fili sat next to Kili and pulled his brother into a type of head lock.

"What my brother is trying to say is you steal hearts."

"Oh." Veirra replied not sounding happy where this was going, but decided to turn this around. "And um how many girls have you used that line on? Also could you tell me the number of how many daft girls actually fall for it?"

Gandalf was shaking with laughter to her left, but Veirra watched the two dwarves carefully as they fumbled for something to say. "Wow I think she caught us Fili."

"It certainly looks like it, she is just too smart." Fili replied.

"Beautiful."

"Cunning."

"Fiery."

"Loveable." The twins went back and forth making Veirra a little uneasy. Finally she had to stop them, and so she held up a hand.

"Okay you made your point, no need to embellish it." Focusing on her stew, she peeked up to lock eyes with Thorin who watched her intently with a slight smile to his lips at his nephews antics. His icy blue eyes did not blink as he stared into her silver ones. Both trying to read something off of the other, but neither revealing anything in that moment. Finally Gandalf purposely cleared his throat disrupting the staring contest. One thing was certain Thorin did not like her sudden appearance. Soon a conversation was struck up to kill the creeping silence while Veirra ate her stew along side the others. It was not until she had nearly finished that Nori spoke up. "I wonder why only one orc and warg were sent instead of a group."

Finally Veirra licked her lips and spoke up. "He was a part of a raiding party no doubt. Orc attacks are becoming more frequent these days. Often with Orcs they come in a scouting party to locate easy prey like travelling merchants. However if they feel that they are at a disadvantage they only send one to 'test the waters', this one will earn great 'respect' if he attacks first and spills first blood. Should he succeed the wargs pick up the scent and the rest attack believing their prey to be easy. However if that first orc falls the rest of the scouting party does not follow, they wait until their prey is vulnerable. Like a pack of wolves."

During the time she explained all this, Veirra had not noticed Bilbo go pale with each word until he fainted. All attention turned to the fainted hobbit including Veirra who cringed. "Opps."

"It's alright lass he did it when Bofur explained about the dragon." Balin replied. Soon the dwarves helped Bilbo to his bed roll. While Veirra finished off her stew and handed her bowl to Bofur. Finally many were heading to bed to rest, though Thorin decided to take first watch. Veirra had just wished Gandalf a good night and turned to leave when Thorin called her over to him. Coming to stand beside him she realised he only came up to the top of he shoulders.

"Yes Master Thorin what is it?" Veirra asked carefully.

"I have reached an agreement with Gandalf to invite you to join my company." Thorin's deep voice came as he looked at her. However his tone suggested he was not happy about it. In fact she felt as welcome as a hangover after getting drunk.

"You sound so pleased by the idea." Veirra replied sarcastically, causing the dwarf lord to glare at her.

"Let me make something clear, I do not need a woman in this company distracting everyone or getting under foot."

"Which getting 'under foot' would be surprisingly difficult since you are shorter than I." Veirra replied calmly. "Now then let me make something equally clear, I agreed to follow your company not join it. I shadow you and your companions. I also do not get lost in the Shire or be foolish enough to bet against a wizard, nor will I ever be under foot. The only way I am going to be able to distract your company is if you insist I eat with you. Do keep that in mind the next time you make assumptions of me."

The clear dislike was now apparent between the two of them, and Veirra decided it best to get back to 'shadowing' the company and avoid the dwarf lord. "Now that that is cleared up, good night master dwarf."

As she turned away he watched her walk just beyond the light of the camp's fire and disappear. He stared long after she had gone still annoyed by her presence and attitude.

* * *

The next morning Veirra woke to the sounds of the dwarves getting up and preparing to go. Kili had a dreamy smile on his face as he told his brother what had caused him to have such a good mood. "I had the most lovely dream about a beautiful red haired maiden who watched over us, a lovely warrior maiden."

Veirra rolled her eyes knowing he was saying all this loud enough knowing she would overhear. As he continued Veirra found an acorn and grinned as she plucked it from the branch beside her. Throwing it with pinpoint accuracy it hit Kili in the back of the head. "Ouch! Hey who did that?"

"That master Kili would be the lovely warrior maiden's way of saying pipe down." Gandalf replied earning a few laughs from the other dwarves and causing Kili to blush. Thorin merely glared in the direction of the acorn.

"And if he doesn't pipe down I have plenty more acorns where that came from." Veirra spoke out earning more laughs. "So no upsetting the warrior maiden."

"You heard her lads, make her blush feel an acorn." Balin laughed as he packed up his bed roll causing more laughter, then he turned towards the trees. "Veirra lass are you going to travel with us this fine day?"

There was a pause from the tree followed by her voice. "Uhhh master Balin I do not think it wise that I travel with you, so I shall continue to keep trailing behind."

Balin looked to Gandalf and shook his head as if to tell the dwarves not to push her. "Very well lass. Do be careful and if you need help don't hesitate to ask. Also tonight when we stop feel free to join us for a meal."

"Oh alright..." Veirra replied softly. Soon the dwarves had packed up their belongings while Veirra watched on. She had little to pack up and there was little fear of losing them since she could easily track them. Soon the group mounted up and continued on, and Veirra waited a few minutes before leaving her tree and mounting Violet to follow.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay just wanted to point out a potential plot hole here and make it clearer. The Orc and Warg attack, because it is only one orc and warg and as Veirra said 'Orc attacks are becoming more common' no one suspects yet that these orcs are after Thorin or his company like in the movie. Yes it means they would naturally be more alert because of that single orc and warg; but it would not mean at this point that they would jump to the conclusion that they are being hunted.**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and please review away.**


	3. Never Bet against a Wizard

**Hello all,**

**It was great to hear from you all, and I am glad you all like/love the OC Veirra. I hope the character continues to impress and surprise you all.**

**Anyway here is chapter 3.**

* * *

The day started out fine which was how things were meant to be. Veirra was meant to follow at a distance, but soon dark rain clouds loomed and a once pleasant sunny day turned dark. The air smelt crisp with the coming rain, and Veirra hoped it would not come down hard. She was soon disappointed as the rain came down hard and fast. Tracking was often very easy so long as no heavy rain or snow interfered. It meant that she would have to ride a lot closer to keep track of the company, so she sped Violet up to catch up to them. Soon she found herself behind the last in Thorin's company. Bofur had heard someone behind him and was surprised to see the hooded figure of Veirra, so he grinned and called ahead. "Hey look who decided to join us!"

It got the others attention as they looked back. "It is very hard to track you when the rain is this heavy." Veirra replied to answer the question of all the dwarves. Soon the company continued as the dwarf Dori complained and asked Gandalf to do something about this rain. Regardless the rain did not stop until well after midday, when it did stop Thorin called for a break to try to dry some. Dori and Nori were pulling off their boots which had filled with water. Some of the dwarves wrung out there hair and clothes. Veirra walked amongst them still though being in the company of any type of man did make her nervous.

A few of the dwarves noticed she had not tried to wring out her own clothes. It was Fili who tried to get her attention when he reached up and touched her shoulder. "Hey how come you are not soaked?"

"Hmm? Oh that is because I am wearing an elven cloak, master Fili." Veirra replied, "It is a weather-worn cloak."

The mere mention of elves perked up Thorin's attention as he glared at the thought of them. "Elves?!"

"Yes it is an elven cloak, a gift." Veirra replied, not realising Thorin's aggression to Elves.

"Thorin the rangers of the North often have dealings with the Elves. Some go to even train with them to hone their skills. Many a ranger even speak Elvish like a second language." Gandalf explained. Thorin merely glared and mumbled a curse for the elves in his dwarven tongue.

"No not all elves are like that. Also do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Veirra replied in common making Thorin glare at her more.

"That does it." He answered coldly, "Let's see if you are as sharp in battle as your witty tongue."

"Awe you enjoy my witty tongue?" Veirra teased, as she followed Thorin to a clearing to spar. The dwarf lord pulled his sword, while Veirra flicked her wrists bringing out her wrist daggers.

"What are those another Elven item?!" Thorin asked disgusted.

"No, they were made by a blacksmith in Gondor, very creative and talented." Veirra replied, then added, "But if it helps, my bow and throwing knives are Elvish."

Again her teasing caused Thorin to glare at her, or perhaps it was just easy to get under his skin. Either way Gandalf watched amused by this while the others started placing bets on who would best the other. "Hey Gandalf who are you betting for?" Fili asked.

"Hmmm neither, I have a feeling that they will be evenly matched." Gandalf replied as he pulled out his pipe.

"Well I am betting that Thorin makes short work of her." Dwalin replied

"I am betting on the lovely lady." Kili replied, then looked around at the looks he got, "What someone has to bet on her."

"Hey Bilbo who are you going to bet on?" Dori asked looking to the Hobbit.

"Me? Ummm I don't really gamble." Bilbo replied.

"Oh c'mon now live a little." Gloin spoke up.

"Umm okay most of you are betting on Thorin, so I will bet on Veirra." Bilbo answered, as the dwarf lord and woman prepared to spar. Soon the sparing bout started as Thorin rushed the young woman intent on proving that she lacked the skill in battle. First thing Thorin learned was that she was almost as fast as an elf in combat, and sure footed too. Next she never used any type of heavy weapon, daggers or short swords seemed to be her desired weapons. Ambidextrous she could use either hand equally well and often used both. Lastly she never locked blades with her opponent she knew her strengths and her weaknesses and locking swords with someone stronger than she would be a weakness. Those observations made Thorin realise the way she moved and fought to be almost like a dance to her.

Veirra's observations were that this dwarf lord preferred swords and was quick with one, but also he delivered powerful strokes that could have knocked her off balance. It was for this reason that their weapons did connect with a clang, but never for much else. Slowly the sparing match grew longer and longer. What was suppose to be a quick match, and Thorin making short work of Veirra turned out to be a long match with anyone's guess as to who the victor would be.

Eventually something had to give and as Veirra avoided a slash she accidentally stepped into him knocking both of them to the ground. Thorin rolled her over and came to be on top of her with his blade held to her throat. "Looks like I win this bout." Thorin replied catching his breathe.

"I would not say that..." Veirra replied with a smirk, and Thorin felt the press of her dagger against his side, while the other one tapped his inner thigh suggesting that she could castrate him if she so desired.

"Alright lads Thorin won pay up." Balin replied thinking the match over.

"Not quite," Veirra called out.

"What do mean lass? He has a blade pointed at your throat."

"Well yes he does, but tell me will your king want heirs later on?"

"Of course lass he is our king." Balin replied.

"Then I would say this match is a draw." Veirra smiled up at the dwarves from where she lay. The group was stunned as they looked between the two, then Thorin removed his sword from her throat and leaned back sure enough she did have one of her daggers angled, but removed it when he leaned back.

"A draw then, we will have a re-match later." Thorin replied before getting up, then helping her to her feet.

"I did say it would be a draw." Gandalf replied with a smile. Getting to their feet and sheathing their weapons Veirra and Thorin dusted themselves off.

"Time to move out." Thorin called and so with mumbles the company rose and remounted their ponies. As usual Veirra kept to the back, but the idea of keeping her distance seemed pointless today especially if it rained heavy again.

Eventually it came time to stop for the night, and so they made camp in an abandoned house. Veirra had scoped a lovely tree that overlooked the camp to rest in and was about to make herself comfy in it when she heard Thorin and Gandalf arguing. "Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here that has any sense." Gandalf replied sharply.

"And who is that?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Myself Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf snapped, "Veirra! Watch them for me! I have had enough of Dwarves for one day!" With Gandalf storming off Veirra sighed and looked at the tree wishfully, Looks like she would be a lot closer to camp tonight. Grumbling to herself she went to Violet and tethered her nearby the ponies before finding a quiet corner of the camp to drop her saddle bags.

As the sky grew dark, Bilbo became more worried for Gandalf. "He's been gone too long."

"He's a wizard, and wizards do as they like. Here take these to the lads." Bofur replied handing Bilbo two bowls to take to Fili and Kili. Sending Bilbo off with a task was a good way to distract the worried hobbit. A few minutes later Bofur handed her a bowl with a smile. "Here you go Veirra eat up."

"Thank you Bofur." Veirra took the bowl and the group were just settling down to eat. They had not eaten much when Fili and Kili rushed back into the camp.

"You two are suppose to be watching the ponies!" Thorin replied setting down his bowl.

"We know but there are trolls." Fili started.

"They took the ponies." Kili finished, then they both simultaneously replied. "and Bilbo went to get them back."

Wordlessly the company rose and grabbed their weapons, with Kili rushing ahead to go rescue Bilbo. They moved quickly past the area where the ponies had been kept and to Veirra's horror Violet was missing as well. By the time they arrived at the Troll's camp they saw a troll held poor Bilbo upside down. "Are there any more little fellows hiding where they shouldn't?" One troll asked.

"No." Bilbo replied rather calmly.

"He's lying," Another troll replied.

"No I'm not." Bilbo lied, such an admirable hobbit.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal." The troll grinned, but before anything could be done Kili rushed in slashing at the trolls and demanding they drop Bilbo. In response the Troll threw Bilbo at Kili who caught him. Having been told to watch the company, Veirra rushed in with the dwarves drawing her wrist daggers. Quick on her feet she would slash and move to avoid the trolls, but if any of the dwarves were picked up, another or herself would get their attention by injuring the troll until their comrade was dropped. It was during the mists of the battle, that Thorin was slashing at one troll while another had been struck by Dwalin and was stumbling backwards towards their leader. Dashing forward she ran into Thorin with all the strength she could muster, the pair landed in a heap out of the way as the troll stepped where Thorin had been standing mere moments before.

Veirra gasped softly as their faces were mere inches apart and their eyes locked. It felt like an age went by as they were shocked by how intimately close they were. Veirra felt frozen by the piercing blue eyes that held her in place. For Thorin's part he knew she had saved his life in that moment, but right then all he could think was her eyes were the colour of Mithril. However no sooner had this happened the sounds of battle brought them back to the present and Veirra got to her feet. Offering her hand to the dwarf lord, Thorin took hold as she helped pull Thorin to his feet. Just then Ori rolled to their feet after being knocked to the ground, and they looked back to face the trolls. "Bilbo!" Kili cried as he moved to rescue the hobbit and had to be held back by Thorin and herself.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" The troll replied as two of the troll's each held a limb. Looking up into the scared Hobbit's eyes, Veirra swallowed hard as she noticed Thorin stick his sword in the ground. Following suit Veirra undid the straps that held the wrist daggers on and let them drop to the ground, alongside the others in their group. "Tom stick them in the bags."

"With pleasure!" Tom grinned, while the other two still held Bilbo. Veirra looked to Bilbo trying to tell him it would be alright with her eyes as the third troll made sure they had no hidden tricks and stuffed them into sacks. Soon Veirra lay against Thorin, while some of their companions were tied to a large roasting spit. This was new being against the dwarf lord, she wanted to move away and distance herself but as stuck. The longer her head rested on Thorin's chest the redder her cheeks got. Despite the situation both avoided eye contact. All the while the trolls considered how best to cook them for eating, like many she squirmed in her sack. "...I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Veirra looked back at the troll, this was when Bilbo spoke up. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can not reason with them they are halfwits!" One of the dwarves called out. While Bilbo got to his feet and jumped forward in his sack. "I mean about the seasoning."

"What would you know about cooking dwarves." One of the trolls replied.

"Quiet let the furburburglar hobbit talk." Another was intrigued by what the hobbit had to say.

"Well the secret to cooking dwarf is umm..." Bilbo was drawing it out trying to think of a means to keep them talking.

"Yes? Come on..." the troll encouraged.

"Is ummm..."

"Tell us the secret."

"Yes I am telling you the secret..." Bilbo replied trying to think of a means to keep them talking. "Is... to skin them first."

"Tom get me my filleting knife." The troll replied, with a chorus of dwarves out crying Bilbo's suggestion.

"What a load of rubbish, I bet their better with their skins on." the troll turning the spit replied.

"He's right!" The third one chimed in moving around towards the many on the ground. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." At that he lifted Bombur up and dangled him over his mouth.

"No! Not that one he's infected!" Bilbo replied which stopped the troll from trying to eat Bombur, "He's got worms in his-tubes. In fact they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a nasty business. I wouldn't risk it."

Bombur was soon dropped back down with the rest of his companions. Again the dwarves protested Bilbo's claims. "I don't have parasites! You have parasites."

At this point Veirra glared up at Thorin and gestured to the rest of them. Realising what was going on he gave a kick getting the other's attention who looked at him then changed their comments. "I have got parasites as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I have got huge parasites!" Kili added.

"Hey what about the pretty human she can't have parasites." The troll that had picked up Bombur now snatched her up, she gave a soft gasp at being held upside down. "I bet she tastes sweet!"

"No no you don't want her she is ummmm... uhhhh" Bilbo struggled to find a reason for her not to be eaten. Looking upside down she saw a number of the dwarves struggling to get loose, Thorin had been nothing but calm before but now he was struggling hard. She did not have time to consider why Thorin was reacting so as the troll lifted her above his mouth.

"I hope you choke!" Veirra cried struggling in her sack.

"The dawn will take you!" Veirra stopped struggling at the voice of Gandalf, as the three trolls turned to face the wizard. "Who is he?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?" No sooner had the words left the troll, Gandalf brought up his staff and down hard on the large bolder where he stood, splitting it in two and allowing the sun to shine on the trolls who cried in pain. Immediately the one holding her upside down dropped her to try and shield himself from the sun. Unfortunately for Veirra she hit her head when dropped and looked around dazed as images blurred and her vision turned inky black.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

***Gives evil laugh* Cliff hanger!**

**Alright once again I am glad to hear from you all. As said before I am spacing the story out so it may be about a chapter every week or two to give those that wish to a chance to read and write a review. Also I do this because I do not want to get to the last Hobbit film then have to wait months to continue the story because the last film is not out in theatres. I want to see what Peter Jackson does and make the most of this story for the readers, so please bear with me and hopefully I won't disappoint you.**

**That said please feel free to leave a review.**


	4. Arriving in Imladris

**Hello all,**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews from my previous chapters. I hope you continue to enjoy reading then next ones. Here is chapter four, enjoy.**

* * *

When next Veirra woke she first felt the cool wet cloth being pressed to her temple, the throbbing ache of her head, and a large hand caressing her cheek. Groaning softly she heard Bilbo ask. "Is she alright?"

"I think she is waking up." Oin spoke up to her right.

Her silver eyes fluttered open and again locked with Thorin's piercing blue ones, it took her a moment to realise that the company was standing around her concerned. It took even longer to realise how close Thorin was. The dwarf lord gently pressed the cool wet cloth to her temple while his other hand caressed her cheek. Blinking she quickly sat up and scooted away from the contact. "It is alright Veirra no harm was intended." Gandalf spoke up.

Veirra sighed as she rubbed her forehead and groaned. "What happened?"

"You were dropped on your head by that troll, lass. Unfortunately a rock was in the way." Balin replied.

"Luckily it is only a small cut." Thorin said as he reached up to brush her hair back to see the cut at the hairline better, but she flinched away. Instead Thorin knelt there frozen, his hand outstretched. Why was she so afraid to let him touch her? He couldn't understand she had allowed contact when they had sparred, but now she avoided contact. She was definitely a strange one.

"Thank you for your help, I will be fine." Veirra said and quickly got to her feet, a little too quickly as she swayed from her dizziness. Then shook it off quickly to refocus and take in the scene. The trolls were now little more then stone statues, and her companions had regathered their gear. Bofur came forward with her wrist daggers. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Bofur." Veirra replied and re-attached them to her wrists as Thorin stood and went to examine the trolls with Gandalf. The pair soon realised the troll's must have a cave nearby. The company followed into the cave to find a troll horde. Veirra spotted two elven short swords, obviously sibling blades since their sheaths were connected by a belt. Looking over the blades Veirra picked them up and began to dust them off. They were truly a lovely pair of blades and since no one else seemed interested in them she took them. Glancing over she saw Thorin and Gandalf take a couple of swords as well. Leaving the cave, Veirra was glad to be breathing fresh air it helped with the painful throbbing of her head. She took and sat nearby to recover from the pain and waited not far off. Next Thorin and his fellows emerged, then Gandalf came out and went straight to Bilbo with what Veirra believed to be a very short sword, but for a Hobbit it was the perfect size.

"Someone's coming." Dwalin called, and so Veirra pulled her new short swords, and took a moment to admire them as the blades held a purple tinge where the light struck them. Then moved forward to aid the dwarves. After their run-in with the trolls everyone was on edge, and worried for possible attacks, as someone burst from the brush. Veirra sighed as she recognised the crazy wizard known only as Radagast the Brown. Any well travelled Ranger had at least heard of him, she had met him. "Radagast." Gandalf sighed partially relieved partially annoyed. "Radagast the Brown. What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you Gandalf..." Then the crazy eyed wizard caught sight of her. "Veirra! You are here too?! I am surprised to see you and in a group no less!"

"Yes surprising me too." Veirra smiled as she sheathed her swords, while the dwarves relaxed.

"I thought you wanted nothing more to do with well...anyone." Radagast replied.

"You can blame Gandalf." Veirra replied feeling a number of eyes watching her now. "Besides you wanted to speak to him."

"Oh! Right!" Radagast turned back to Gandalf to explain what was wrong.

"You know this...wizard?" Thorin's thick voice had Veirra glancing back.

"Yes most rangers have either run into him in the wilds or tell tales of him. He is not as crazy as many believe...just more..." She tried to find the words to explain. "...more connected to nature." Clearing her throat she turned to give the two wizards some privacy and avoid further questions the dwarves had. Sitting on a nearby bolder, Veirra watched the two wizards a ways off talking, whatever Radagast was saying disturbed Gandalf greatly, then he handed something to Gandalf. Amidst the fabric she could not tell what it was, but a shiver ran down her spine and she felt suddenly very cold. Vaguely she heard Thorin order Dori and Nori to locate the ponies and horses, but kept her gaze on the two wizards. Then Gandalf looked straight at her, and Radagast did the same. Breaking his gaze Gandalf re-wrapped whatever Radagast had given him and kept talking.

What snapped her out of her frozen stare was a howl that made her jump up and look around. "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves nearby?" Bilbo asked

"No that was no wolf." Bofur said clutching his dwarven axe to him. Veirra gripped her new short swords knowing that it was a warg. Sure enough a second later the warg came over the rocky ledge behind them to attack, it jumped at Nori, but luckily the dwarf moved as it landed where he had stood and was met by Thorin's new sword. A second rushed over the ridge at Thorin's exposed back, but tripped up when shot by Kili. Dwalin and Veirra suck their weapons into the warg before it could rise to it's feet. "Warg scouts! Which means a orc pack is not far behind."

"Who did you tell about your quest besides your kin?!" Gandalf demanded.

"No one." Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one I swear! Thorin replied, "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted!" Gandalf replied then looked to Veirra as she cleaned off her blades and sheathed them.

"The one I killed before then must not have been a mere scout looking for easy prey, they were sent with a purpose!" Veirra replied. It had not occurred to any of them that the first orc and warg were there specifically for Thorin or his company. Orc attacks had grown frequent, and so it was first thought to be a random group trying to catch unwary travellers.

"Numbers?!" Gandalf demanded.

"No less than twenty, most likely." Veirra replied. As the next suggestion proved futile. The ponies and horses had bolted. "Violet..." Veirra groaned at the loss of her horse and close friend.

"I will draw them off." Radagast came forward.

"These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you!" Gandalf turned to Radagast.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I would like to see them try." Radagast replied, then rushed over to his rabbits and sled.

"Very well." Gandalf replied, then turned to the company, "Get ready to move." Radagast's sled pulled off into the woods, and soon many wargs howled in unison as soon as they spotted the wizard. The wargs certainly gave chase eager to catch the brown wizard, and as soon as they were drawn off the company moved together. Being human Veirra was lighter on her feet and naturally quicker too. They had not run far when Radagast raced passed the intended direction.

"The Orcs are trying to cut him off." Veirra breathed.

"Stay together." Gandalf replied as they changed course. Then it struck Veirra if the Orcs were hunting them, they would know their scents. As they ran the other way Veirra tried to catch up to Gandalf and warn him. They were just passing a rock formation when the Orcs rode past chasing Radagast, and Thorin had to grab Ori and pull him out of view. Once the Orcs passed by, Gandalf gestured. "Move quickly go!"

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked just as Veirra came up.

"Gandalf there is a-" Veirra started.

"Now is not the time Veirra! Move!" Gandalf interrupted as he ran forward and she cursed under her breathe. They ran until Radagast led the pack again across their intended path forcing the company to take cover by another rock formation. "Gandalf this is important!" Veirra whispered harshly.

"Oh confound it all Veirra! What is it?!" Gandalf asked.

"If the orcs hunt us, they know our scent! If we keep running into them one is bound to smell us and-" Veirra's angry whisper was cut off by a growl. Looking up a warg and rider were above on the rock formation. Veirra breathed a curse in elvish at being too late to warn them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Thorin look to Kili who immediately pulled an arrow and notched it in his bow. Before anyone could react Kili stepped out, took aim, and let loose an arrow at the warg and rider. Unfortunately the first shot was not a fatal one, so a second shot was needed to cause the injured warg to roll off the rock formation where the dwarves dealt with both. Unfortunately a lot of noise was involved and judging by the howls they were no longer chasing Radagast.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf called out once the orc and warg were dealt with. Immediately the company took off running to get away from the wargs. Running fast and hard was never going to be enough where these wargs were concerned. Then the company stopped and Veirra looked up to find more wargs and Orcs on the opposite ridge.

"There they are." Gloin called.

"They are boxing us in." Veirra replied softly but only Bilbo seemed to notice.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf called leading them in another direction, it was only when they passed another rock formation that Veirra saw it. It bore elvish writing, now she realised where they were heading. _'Of course! Gandalf was not simply leading us at random.' _Veirra thought as she moved quickly with the others. They stopped in a clearing, and much to Veirra's worries she was unsure of exactly where the hidden path was.

"There is more coming!" Kili cried.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin called out. Veirra sheathed her short swords and pulled her own bow. With luck Gandalf knew where the hidden pass was. She was busy taking aim and did not notice where the grey wizard went.

"We're surrounded!" Fili called. Immediately the two archers of the group began shooting the Orcs and wargs picking them off slowly, too slowly.

"Where is Gandalf?" One dwarf cried, getting Veirra's attention.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin cried. _'No he would never abandon us. Gandalf where are you?!' _Veirra thought as she turned back and shot another orc that got too close.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled out, as Veirra notched yet another arrow.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf's voice almost made her miss her shot at another warg. Immediately Thorin yelled for them to move and follow, most rushed to where Gandalf had disappeared too. While Kili kept shooting, unwilling to leave the dwarven archer to face the wargs alone Veirra stood her ground shooting as well.

"Go Veirra!" Kili called over.

"I'm not leaving you to become warg meat!" Veirra replied shooting another orc.

"I'll be right behind you go! Now!" Kili yelled.

"You better be!" Veirra replied turning and running towards where the others had gone. Thorin just turned slashing out at a warg that had charged forward.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin called out. Rushing to the spot Veirra jumped over and slid down the slopping rock to the others, followed by Kili, then Thorin. Holding her bow at ready she watched for any others that dare try to follow them down. The wargs luckily would never fit through that gap, but soon to Veirra's relief she heard an elven horn and relaxed to its sound. Even as she heard the fighting she was already removing her notched arrow and placing it back in her quiver. The Orcs were as good as dead anyway. Thus Veirra barely reacted when a dead orc followed them down and lay dead at their feet. Thorin reached down pulling the arrow from the corpse.

"Elves!" He threw down the arrow as if it hurt to touch it, which reminded Veirra of his dislike for elves. _'Oh well he will really love where Gandalf led us then.' _Veirra thought sarcastically.

"I do not see where the path leads. Do you follow it or no?" Dwalin called from the other end of the thin path.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur answered, and soon they were all moving towards the uncertain path. Veirra took up the rear wanting to avoid an angry dwarf lord.

"I think that will be wise." Gandalf said and soon received a questioning look from Bilbo, and a look from her that all but said. _"Wise yes, but angering a dwarf very unwise."_ The grey wizard grinned and held his finger to his lips to show he did not want her to mention it. Shaking her head she moved forward. She just knew Thorin would not like this.

Moving the hidden path curved around until the elven city of Rivendell as beautiful as ever came into view. Taking a moment to rest, Veirra sat on a nearby bolder to take in the view and weather the argument soon to follow. Sure enough Thorin was quick to argue with Gandalf causing Veirra to roll her eyes. Veirra may have argued the point with Thorin alongside Gandalf but right then she was too tired and her head still throbbed from her earlier injury.

Eventually Gandalf won the argument and making himself quit clear that he would do the talking. Rising to her feet yet again, Veirra followed the company down the path to a bridge that led into Rivendell. Already she felt slightly better merely at the sight of this place. Seeing the awestruck look on Bilbo's face she smiled as they moved over the bridge. "It is beautiful Master Baggins. Is it not?"

"Oh of course." Bilbo replied then thought of a question, "You've been here before haven't you?"

"Yes many times, rangers often seek training beyond that of Gondor. Here skills can be honed from healing to archery. Lord Elrond ensures my kind are welcomed here. In fact this place had always felt to me more like home then any other." Veirra replied lazily, not caring that Thorin had looked back to glare at her words. Soon they came to stand on a circular ledge past the bridge, and one of the elves came to greet them. As Gandalf spoke to Lindir, they learned that lord Elrond was not home, and Veirra shook her head. _'No but I can guess where he is.' _Veirra smirked just before hearing the horn of the patrol returning home. _'Yes I was correct.'_

As usual with dwarves they formed a protective circle, one which Veirra was annoyed to be pulled into. She had not realised Thorin was so protective as he grabbed her wrist and pulled to stand by Bilbo. Soon the patrol surrounded them, and Veirra rolled her eyes at how the dwarves were overreacting. Soon she spotted Lord Elrond as he dismounted. He first noticed Gandalf and greeted him before they both started speaking elven.

"What is he saying lass?" Balin asked.

"Lord Elrond is explaining that he and his men are the ones that fought the Orcs." Veirra loosely translated. As they continued and soon they returned to speaking the common tongue. Next Elrond greeted Thorin, though the dwarf lord was rather rude and she so badly wanted to smack Thorin. Finally Elrond looked to the group and noticed her. He immediately fell back into speaking elvish, causing Veirra to smile.

"What did he just call her?!" Gloin demanded, causing Veirra to roll her eyes.

"He called me Gildin it is a name the elves bestowed me with, Master Gloin. We are old friends." Veirra replied sharply, then looked back to Lord Elrond apologetically for how her companions were acting.

"I am surprised to see you travelling in a group of any kind and with dwarves no less, Gildin. Nevertheless you have been missed for a long time. Atrice will be glad to see you?" Lord Elrond replied.

"Atrice. Has she-" Veirra glanced around not wanting to talk about this in front of others, "Has she 'recovered' fully?" Lord Elrond's expression saddened, which meant no. "Then how do you know she will want to see me?"

"You are her friend." Elrond replied, then he turned to the others again speaking in Elven for which Gloin thought it was another insult. Unable to take it, Veirra smacked Gloin upside the head and received a glare as she glared back.

"No master Gloin he is offering you food." Gandalf replied annoyed. Soon the dwarfs agreed and Lord Elrond led them inside.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Just to point out I am horrible at writing the elven languages. However the name _Gildin_ means 'silver spark' in Sindarin. I looked over the elvish dictionary and found it. The elves named her that in respect to her silver coloured eyes. When I will use the Elves language or the Dwarves language, be assured I have looked up those words to hopefully avoid butchering the language. Aside from that anything said in another language will be written in italic, and it will be specified which language is being spoken. **

**That aside I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to hearing from you.**


	5. Speaking Elvish has never been so funny

**Hello all,**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I hope to hear from you all again. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

If Veirra thought to find calm in Rivendell with thirteen dwarves she was about to be severely disappointed. After her injury was seen to by one of the elven healers, Veirra was invited to dinner and sat with Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin. She mostly let Gandalf do the talking as she focused on the harp playing out a soft tune meant to calm a person. However the more the wizard and elf lord spoke, the darker and more ominous the glare Thorin gave. Soon Lord Elrond examined the two blades that Thorin and Gandalf carried, it was not till Gandalf tapped her shoulder that she was brought back to the conversation. "My dear you picked up a pair of blades that Lord Elrond wishes to see."

"What- oh of course." Taking up the sheathed blades she passed them to Gandalf who passed them to Lord Elrond.

"Strange blades. I do not recognize them, but they were made by the high elves of old." Lord Elrond replied examining the hilts.

"I believe that the names are embedded in elven upon the blades, lord Elrond. Lum-tirith." Veirra replied and so Elrond unsheathed the blade half way to see the engravings.

"Ah yes, you are correct my dear." Elrond replied as he looked them over carefully.

"And what does Lum-Tirith mean?" Thorin asked.

"The word Lum means shadow and Tirith means guard, a fitting pair of blades." Elrond smiled at Veirra before handing the blades off to give it back. Admiring her new short swords, Elrond asked where the swords were found. Right about then Thorin had enough and excused himself, and Elven prejudice that the dwarves showed was really trying her patience. All of it was made worse by Bofur getting up on the table and singing while others threw around food.

"Gandalf?" Veirra pleaded hoping the wizard would do something, but he merely groaned as they continued. Thoroughly embarrassed Veirra leaned forward on the table and groaned as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red and she hid away in her hair. _"I am so sorry lord Elrond."_

"_It is alright. You can not control your companions."_ Elrond responded in elvish then leaned back to avoid some food that flew his way. The dwarves became more boisterous with Thorin in the opposite corner smirking at their antics, then towards the end of Bofur's song a lovely elf maiden walked in with her dark hair pinned up. She sighed taking in the surroundings then her eyes came to rest on who she sought and laughed at the embarrassed ranger. _"Gildin I never thought to see you so red and hiding away."_

The soft elf maiden's laugh and her words caught the dwarves attention and Bofur hopped off the table. While Veirra sat up and looked back at the elf. _"I am only embarrassed by my companions and their poor table manners, Mythrian."_

Another soft bell like laugh came from the elf maid. _"Such a disgrace making their ranger blush. How will we punish them?"_

An evil thought sparked as she noticed the dark glare Thorin gave. _"Keep speaking Sindarin and laughing. They have not a clue what we say, and if nothing else we can make it appear as though we laugh at them."_

Mythrian laughed more as she glanced around and noticed the blanks looks they gave. _"Mischievous as always, your plan is working perfectly. I feel the ominous glare of one behind me."_

Veirra purposely peeked over at Thorin and barely contained her laughter. _"Keep talking and that glare will become even more ominous like a black cloud promising a nasty storm."_

Meanwhile Lord Elrond hid his smile behind his goblet to act the gracious host and Gandalf tried to keep from chuckling. _"Will there be any actual rain though?"_

Again Veirra purposely peeked over at Thorin so that he would catch on that the pair talked about him, then looked back at Mythrian. "Nahh." She said shaking her head, and getting Mythrian to giggle. _"Shall we continue to tease them knowing that they know not what we say?" _Mythrian giggled. Veirra purposely looked at the dwarves at the table then at Thorin giggling at their blank expressions.

"_Well we can stop at any moment, but considering how they interrupted a lovely tune on the harp and threw food. I am thoroughly enjoying the lost expressions on their faces as they try to discern what we say." _Again ranger and elf maiden started giggling at their new found entertainment.

"Alright, I believe they have suffered enough for their crimes my dear." Gandalf chuckled.

"Oh very well Gandalf. We will behave, but only if you promise not to say what we said. After all it is too... what is the word I am looking for Mythrian? Embarrassing?" Veirra asked and noted how several dwarves turned red at the possibilities. Meanwhile Mythrain giggled but nodded.

"That word fits perfectly." She answered, and they took a moment to enjoy their teasing. Veirra peeked over at Thorin to notice his cheeks reddening and a glare directed at her. She took a sip of her drink and gave him a look as though to say: _'Yes we spoke of you, but I will never tell you what was said.'_ Then Mythrian cleared her throat and grew serious.

"All joking aside, Veirra." Mythrian said gaining Veirra's attention, "Atrice is in the healing gardens should you wish to see her."

"Of course, thank you Mythrian." Mythrian nodded as she waited to escort Veirra there and tried to ignore some of the dwarves that peeked over their shoulders at her. Veirra looked back to Lord Elrond as she rose from her seat. "Please excuse me Lord Elrond."

"Of course Veirra." Elrond replied as the pair left for the healing gardens. Once gone from the dining hall Veirra and Mthrian started giggling again. Still her cheeks flushed red out of embarrassment for the dwarves behaviour. Thus she did not notice the piercing blue eyes of Thorin as Mythrian led her down the beautiful halls. Nor did she know that he followed them, wary of such contact with these elves. None of their companions noticed as the group ducked their heads and asked each other what they thought the elf and Veirra had said. Lord Elrond returned to speaking to Gandalf, and so no one missed Thorin's absence.

Turning down another hall, that led to a winding staircase, the pair descended into a beautiful garden. To the right was a lovely pool and small waterfall. The cobblestone path led around and through the garden with various flowers that were always in bloom no matter the season. Towards the centre was a table and pair of chairs. In one chair sat a woman who looked older then Veirra, playing with her long blond hair in an elven dress. Thorin stopped at the top of the balcony by the stairs overlooking the gardens and watched as Mythrian stopped and gestured to Veirra.

He was unable to hear what went on as Veirra took a seat across from the women, but soon Mythrian left the pair alone and ascended the stairs. The elf was surprised to find the dwarf lord at the top, and before she could ask if he was lost Thorin spoke first. "Who is that woman with Veirra?"

"That is Atrice, Master Thorin. They are friends." Thorin looked on noting that this Atrice merely continued to stroke a lock of her hair, and did not react at all to what Veirra said or did. Mythrian continued, "It is unwise to disturb them, Atrice does not like strangers. She 'reacts' poorly with strangers."

Thorin looked at Mythrian surprised. "What is wrong with her?"

Mythrian looked down on the pair and touched the cool marble railing before speaking. "I am not one to ask on the matter, it is a private concern, but the one to ask would be Veirra herself. All I can say is Atrice is unwell and I seriously recommend that none of your companions nor you venture too close to her. Atrice does not like strangers too close."

"Why does your lord not simply heal her and be done with it?"

Mythrian sighed, the cold way in which Thorin asked was rude; but she would answer regardless. "Because some wounds take time and run too deep to simply be healed, Master Thorin."

Mythrian turned to leave believing the conversation done while Thorin watched on. Veirra continued to talk to Atrice but it was a one-sided conversation. As he watched her he noticed more then he had before about Veirra, her deep dark red hair reminded him of the hot coals of the forges in Erebor. Her silver eyes shined more radiantly then any mithril vein found in the mountains depths. How could he not have noticed this before? Wait he had noticed her eyes when she saved him from being crushed by the troll, but now getting those pair of eyes out of his mind proved impossible. Perhaps it was the magic of this place showing him what he had simply ignored. No the foul elven magic must be the cause of these thoughts, Thorin shook his head and left to leave them be. He quickly moved off to find his companions.

* * *

It was the next day that Lindir came and informed Veirra that her horse Violet had found her way to Rivendell. Though it was kind of expected with a Rohirrim horse, Veirra had been worried that her horse would have come to harm. Naturally Veirra went to the stables to see to Violet and make sure her horse was fine. On entering the stables she found her horse being fed oats in the third stall down. "And where have you been?" She teased gaining the horse's attention for a moment then returning to eating.

"Oh fine ignore me. Like it is my fault we got attacked by trolls." Veirra came up and ran her hands over Violet's coat, "And where are the other ponies and horse, hmm?"

Naturally the horse could not speak but made a snickering noise then continued eating. For a time she decided to take a brush over Violet as her horse got comfortable in Rivendell's stables. However the ranger knew that Violet would have to stay here, this journey posed too many dangers for horses. Of course she also knew Violet would not like her rider leaving without her. It was then that she contemplated this and had not heard or noticed another enter the stables._ "Lindir said you were here."_

Veirra turned back to the doorway where the light shown in obscuring Veirra's view of the new arrival, but the voice was distinctly familiar. Finally the visitor stepped out of the stable door's light coming closer. Much like Mythrian, the elf maiden had dark hair however this was not Mythrian. Recognising who it was Veirra smiled before responding. _"Forgive me I had been informed that you were in Lothlorien, Lady Arwen."_

"_I was but returned with my grandmother." _Arwen said as she came up to pat Violet.

"_The Lady Galadriel is here?" _Veirra replied surprised as a smile spread.

"_Yes she came, and rests from the journey. Not often does she leave the woods of Lothlorien." _Arwen said, then looked at Veirra and seemed to frown. _"It has been a long time since you visited, Gildin. We worried for you. Have you visited with Atrice?"_

"_I have, but she is always beyond my reach." _Veirra said as she looked down, _"I know I should not give up hope, but often it becomes harder to see her when she never sees me."_

Arwen merely nodded at this not able to think of anything to say to help on the matter, and for a few minutes silence reigned. _"Father says you arrived with Mithrandir, a hobbit, and a company of dwarves. Many question why you travel with such a group."_

"_I have been wondering that myself." _Veirra laughed, then grew serious, _"Gandalf asked for my aid, and I owed him."_

"_Is that the only reason?" _Arwen asked knowing her better then that.

"_Why do you ask such a question when you already know the answer?" _Veirra asked.

"_Because I seek confirmation of it, but you are correct. I already know the other reasons for aiding this group. However I doubt some will share my view. Father and I seem to disagree more and more on varying subjects and this would be one of them." _Arwen said, of course she already knew the company's purpose. Veirra could guess who told her of it, but did not openly speak of it. After all they still needed the map read first.

"_Have you had the 'pleasure' of meeting the dwarves?" _Veirra asked to change the subject.

"_Mythrian warned me of them and so I have avoided them. They made a mess of the dining hall and one of the guest rooms. Lindir complains that the kitchen cooks suffer from the sheer strain." _Arwen said calmly though there was amusement there.

"_As guests their manners are appalling." _Veirra groaned causing Arwen to laugh.

"_At least they brought you back for a visit. I think we can endure your companions for that reason alone." _Arwen replied, then sighed as she patted Violet one last time. _"I know you will not be here much longer, and I have been told you will be leaving Violet here in Imladris. I will take care of her for you."_

"_Thank you Arwen. I appreciate that, I was worried about what to do." _Veirra sighed and patted Violet.

"_For now though I have matters to attend to and must go. It is good to see you again Gildin." _Arwen said then left Veirra and Violet alone in the stables.

"Hear that Arwen is going to look after you." Veirra said, she stayed and kept Violet company for a bit longer then headed out of the stables.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Alright I know this chapter may be a bit short, and less action packed. However I hope the fun scenes of the dinner and such are amusing. Also as you may have noticed I am dropping little hints and teases of Veirra's past. **

**I also feel I need to point out the name of her short swords. Now I looked up the elvish words for Shadow-guard, and came up with a few variations. Hopefully I got the right ones which is 'Lum-tirith' If not I am sure one of you will let me know and I can correct it. For now it is lum-tirith.**

**Furthermore Mythrian and Atrice are types of other characters added to the story. I just felt I better mention that in case anyone asked. However Arwen I think we all know who that is. *Wink Wink* **

**Anyway please review away and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
